Lupin's Summer
by Phantom Quill
Summary: Can you believe that I've finally updated? Remus and Hermione get interrupted again... CHAPTER TEN!
1. One Suspicion Rises

Suspicion Rises Okay, here's an overview: Hermione, Harry and Remus visit the Grangers in the summer before their 7th year. Mr Granger begins to assume that Hermione and Remus may not be all they seem... 

* * *

  
"C'mon Harry!" Hermione called as they got off the Hogwarts Express, "We're going to be late! Mum and Dad should already be waiting!"  
Harry pushed the trolley laden with luggage as Hermione disappeared through the barrier. Harry did the same and the warming sight of Kings Cross brought a smile to his face. "No Dursleys this summer..." Harry thought, remembering the owl he had sent to tell them he wouldn't be headed home that summer at all, "Hermione's for a week, a fortnight at the Burrow, then a fortnight at Lupin's place and the final few days in Diagon Alley. Finally, a perfect Dursley-free summer!"  
Hermione was headed towards her parents and their car when Harry finally caught up. The Grangers waved as Hermione called to her parents. Harry waved too, almost losing the trolley down the gutter in the process.  
"Well, Harry! A delight to see you again!" Mr Granger said as Mrs Granger hugged him.  
"Thanks again for letting me stay with you!" Harry exclaimed, truly delighted too.  
"Not at all dear, now! Let's get those trunks into the car and be off home!" Mrs Granger seemed almost as in a hurry as Hermione.  
Mr Granger headed to the trunks and Harry helped him lift Hermione's into the back. "Mine's a bit heavy..." Harry warned as they tried to lift it into the rear compartment of the black land rover the Grangers drove. Even with all four of them lifting they couldn't pick it up. Just as Hermione was about to look for her wand and lift it by magic, a friendly and familiar voice came from the street corner.  
"Need a hand there?"  
It was Remus Lupin. Harry smiled widely as Remus walked casually down the street towards the Granger's car. He strode, hands in pockets, quite quickly to the car.  
"Remus!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging him almost suffocatingly. She broke off and Remus and Harry shook hands. Mr Granger darted a suspicious look at his wife as Remus introduced himself.  
*  
"Remus Lupin, I used to teach at Hogwarts. I suppose Hermione's mentioned me?" He looked across to Hermione with eyebrows raised and she nodded, blushing just a little. "You must be Mr Granger." He said, shaking his hand. "And Mrs Granger, such a pleasure." He bowed his head a little, still smiling.  
Mr Granger had noticed that Mrs Granger seemed very taken with him. She was smiling and saying things like _"Oh yes! Hermione's told us all about you Mr Lupin!"_ Mr Granger could easily guess that a _"Please, call me Remus"_ was going to crop up some time soon. He had also noticed that Hermione was watching Remus closely, _too closely_ in his opinion.  
He was only brought back into the real conversation when his wife said: "Would you like to come down with us for tea then, Remus?"  
"Oh yes, _please_ do!" Hermione said hopefully.  
"All right then!" Remus replied gleefully, "But I did offer to help with this first!" He said, moving to pick up the trunk.  
"Oh do be careful! It's awfully heavy!"  
But no sooner had the words left Mrs Granger's mouth than Remus had lifted Harry's trunk with ease into the boot of the car. They all marvelled at Remus's strength. Though he didn't look much, Remus had masses of inner strength due to his werewolf affliction.  
Mr Granger decided to speed up his family with a brief: "Let's get going then!" before getting into his car.  
Mrs Granger got into the front with Remus holding the door for her. The car was a seven seater so Harry took a seat in the middle and Remus and Hermione sat together in the back. Mr Granger could hardly see them and this annoyed him highly. He started up the car, grumbling something about traffic and began his drive down the roads of London.  
*  
Meanwhile in the back Hermione and Remus were deep in a whispered conversation.  
"I can't believe you, arriving so casually!" She half scolded.  
"You think I planned this?" He questioned, smiling.  
"Yes!" She replied.  
"You know me far too well..." Remus replied.  
Hermione looked up to check that nobody was listening to them. Her father was too busy concentrating on driving and Harry was deep in conversation with her mum. Hermione turned back to find Remus gazing out of the window onto Muggle London. She looked more carefully at him, in his black jacket and jeans. He turned back to find her looking.  
"And you're staring at?" He questioned jokingly.  
Hermione shied away smiling. She looked out of the window. She could still fell Remus's blue-grey eyes looking at her. She turned back and put a hand on the lapel of his jacket.  
"You must be roasting in this," she told him, "it _is_ the middle of summer, you know."  
The car came to an abrupt stop. Remus and Hermione were jolted towards each other and their noses touched just for a second. Remus pulled away to see what the hold up was.  
"We can't be there yet," Hermione told him, "It's ages to Wiltshire!"  
Remus looked out of the window at a huge traffic jam. He sat back down and took off his jacket. Hermione smiled as he put the jacket onto his lap and straightened up his shirt. He undid the top button and let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl.   
Hermione giggled at him and he looked furious. He then grinned widely and came much closer to her.  
"And what are you smiling at _now_?" He asked.  
She just giggled more and began to whisper into his ear.  
*  
Mr Granger was watching his daughter in the rear view mirror while he waited in the traffic jam. He could see her whispering into Remus's ear, but couldn't hear a word because of the avid conversation going on between Harry and his wife regarding the Quidditch matches he had played that year at Hogwarts. He watched carefully as Hermione pulled Remus back to tell him something else and he held her wrist as she whispered. Mr Granger decided that it wasn't good for _his _little girl to know her Professors quite so well...  
*  
"There's a path down through the garden that leads to a secret area," Hermione told him as she held his ear close. She could feel a tingle in the way he held her wrist gently as she whispered to him.  
"Yeah?" He said in a low voice that again sounded like a growl. "How secret?" He questioned.  
"Very." She replied. "It's like a cave, but there's a lot of holes for sunlight to reach through, so it's not too dark..."  
"Damn." Remus said quietly. Hermione shot him a reproving look, but she couldn't help smiling. He was just so furiously funny when he wanted to be. Not that anyone else would've known. He was only really himself when he was with Hermione. And they both knew it only too well.  
The car suddenly jerked back into motion and Hermione was almost thrown backwards. She would have hit her head on the window if Remus hadn't caught her. Mrs Granger must have noticed this.  
"Oh my! Are you alright there dear?" She asked her daughter.  
Remus pulled her up and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Thanks Remus! Watch it Dad!" Hermione called to her father.  
*  
"Sorry love!" He replied. He had seen the way _that man_ held her at the waist when she fell backwards.  
"Well," he thought to himself, "I'm going to nip this one in the bud, starting tonight..."  


* * *

_Well, that was Part One of **Lupin's Summer** hope you enjoyed it! Look out for the following parts and if you want to see how this story got started, look out for **Lupin's Christmas** (prequel coming soon). That should explain everything!_  



	2. Two Caught In The Act

Caught In The Act  
Oh dear. Mr Granger catches Hermione and Remus, but they're not doing what he thinks they are! It's all a bit confusing in this chapter, but please r/r! 

* * *

  
After a delicious dinner and an offer from Mrs Granger to spend the night in the guest room, Remus was lying flat on his back in bed, smiling for no apparent reason. He was thinking about life. More importantly he was thinking about Hermione. He felt something move below the sheets and shook himself furiously.  
"Get a grip, Remus," he told himself, sitting bolt upright, "You're a fully grown man, she's seventeen for god's sake!"  
He hadn't realized he was speaking aloud until he heard a heavenly voice at the door.  
"Remus? You all right in there?" Hermione whispered in a low voice.  
"F-fine," he replied with a stutter, edging close to the door and opening it slightly. He was only wearing his boxers and didn't really want Hermione to see them, seeing as they weren't actually his, (_A/N: Long Story - Prequel Coming Soon so look out for it!_).  
"You were talking to yourself?" She questioned, trying to edge the door open further, but still keeping behind it. She was dressed for bed and was admittedly bashful around Remus any way.  
"Oh bugger it!" Remus thought silently and opened the door entirely, letting Hermione step inside before closing it again.  
*  
"My god look at that six pack!" Thought Hermione.  
*  
"Is it just the moonlight or does she look _incredible_?" Thought Remus.  
*  
There was an un-awkward silence as they stood facing each other and gazing. Hermione was the first to realize she was staring and also the first to speak.  
"You sure you're...okay?" She asked, her face turning scarlet.  
Remus's ears burned as he realized he had just been staring. "Pull yourself together man!" He shook himself and looked right into Hermione's eyes.  
"Fine." He said reassuringly. "Now, what's the plan for tomorrow?" His voice got a bit lower and he started to slip into "growl talk" as Hermione liked to call it.  
Hermione grinned widely as though she was about to burst into giggles. But instead she controlled herself and moved across to the bed. She sat down and beckoned him to follow. He looked at her slowly before moving to the bed himself.  
"Self control, self control..." He thought, sitting down beside her.  
"I'll take you down to that place; it's like a cave; I'll show you around." She whispered.  
Remus suddenly felt oddly excited by their whispered tones. "Oh for god's sake Remus," he thought, "you're planning a surprise party for Harry, not bloody eloping with Hermione." All the same Remus couldn't help but edge closer to Hermione, hoping she wouldn't notice too quickly.  
*  
"He's moving closer," Hermione thought as they sat on the bed in a comfortable silence, "does that mean? No, don't be silly! It's just planning a party! Yet that suspicion in Dad's eyes this afternoon... He couldn't think? Me and Remus? Surely not! You're being stupid Hermione! Get your act together and don't try and seem so pleased that Remus is inches away from you in the middle of the night and that you're sitting on his bed right now..."  
*  
"She didn't notice," Remus thought, watching her hair flowing down her back gracefully in the summer breeze, "thank god. I don't want to spoil this, not now. I just like her presence here. I feel like we could be alone together. _Alone together_. Listen to yourself Remus! You're not bloody making sense! Get under control you daft old werewolf!"  
*  
Hermione and Remus let out a long heart-felt sigh at the same time. They immediately looked to each other and turned away blushing and smiling together.  
Remus lifted Hermione's head up by the chin. She had a tear in her eye and a wide smile. He smiled too, gazing intently into her eyes.  
*  
Mr Granger decided to take a midnight stroll. He couldn't sleep for the thought of his little Hermione being corrupted by that old letch. He walked half way down the landing to check on his little angel sleeping silently in her bed. Her door was ajar. As he approached her door he peered around the corner.  
  
And upon an empty bed.  
*  
Remus and Hermione were edging closer to each other, closer still. His hand still on her chin, raising her head slightly with every centimetre that they moved together.  
  
Suddenly the door blast open with an almighty bang and Remus was looking into the furious face of Henry Granger.  
  


* * *

_Sorry to end on a cliff hanger! But I'm tired and I wanted to start writing the prequel **Lupin's Boxers** story!_ _Plus I have to start on **Lupin's Christmas** too! Anyway, If you want a sneaky-peeky of the next chapter:   
  
**A Blazing Row, A Defiant Daughter, An Angry Harry, A Kiss From a Werewolf.**  
Coming Soon..._  
  



	3. Three Trouble 'A Brewin'

Trouble A'Brewin'... _Sorry about having such a crappy title. The story makes up for it though. Thanks very much to all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
_

* * *

Mr Granger couldn't believe his eyes. His face merely conveyed the more sympathetic side of his feelings, and even that was bright red with a furious expression. Lupin had stood up and, realizing he was semi-naked, sat back down again. Hermione stood up confidently, but Mr Granger's eyes never left Lupin.  
"The nerve of it..." He thought to himself, "The sheer bloody nerve of it."  
*  
Remus took a short moment to muse exactly what he was going to say whilst Mr Granger stared right at him. He had stood up and sat back down almost immediately. His ears twitched. He could hear someone moving around on the landing. Remus let out a small sigh, shook his head and stood up again.  
"Yes?" He asked, his voice quivering slightly.   
"_Don't look guilty..._" Remus told himself, "Guilty? You haven't even done anything. _Yet._ **Stop it!** Don't start thinking like that Remus or you're going to come across as guilty anyway!"  
*  
Mr Granger fumed. He closed the door quickly and moved across to Lupin's side, his eyes never leaving the stranger.  
"DO YOU ENJOY AGGRAVATING PEOPLE MR. LUPIN?" He asked quietly, but with meaning.  
"Not particularly, no." Came the reply.  
"THEN PERHAPS YOU'D CARE TO EXPLAIN THE SITUATION?" Mr Granger asked louder this time and with a definate force. "_Nobody's corrupting my little girl..._" He thought.  
*  
"Certainly..." Remus replied, sitting back down. He was starting to find the whole mistunderstanding rather amusing. "It's quite simple really. You see, we were planning - " But he didn't get any further.  
"PLANNING WERE YOU INDEED?" Mr Granger burst out without a second thought. His face was a deepened red, as though all the blood in his body had rushed to his head.  
Hermione reacted immediately to the situation. "Dad stop, calm down and step outside." She walked over to her father who had finally ended the wrath of his watchful eye on Remus and had averted his gaze. Hermione put her hand on her father's shoulder. "I'll explain..." She said, steering him out of the room.  
Remus watched curiosly as Hermione gracefully led her father out of his bedroom.  
*  
"I don't like it Hermione, whatever's going on it must stop _now_." Mr Granger said no sooner had the door to Lupin's room closed.  
"Dad, there is _nothing what so ever _going on." She said reassuringly.  
Mr Granger leant on the shelf full of classics at his side. His ran his fingers along the silver candlestick holder at the end of the row of books.  
"Remus was talking to himself, I was worried and - "  
Evidently the wrong thing to say.  
*  
Remus had been sitting in silence until the door burst open once again. In the door frame stood Mr Granger, alone. He came in calmly and closed the door. he leaned against the wall with one hand behind his back. Remus remained seated on the bed.  
"Where's - " Remus asked.  
"Hermione?"  
Remus nodded.  
"Gone to bed. Assured her I wasn't angry or anything..." Mr Granger was smiling. And Remus didn't like it one bit.  
"Hermione once told me she had a teacher at Hogwarts who was... well... disadvantaged. A werewolf in fact. As it happens I've done some reasearch..."  
  
Without realising what had happened, Remus had been hit with a candlestick holder. It wasn't that that hurt though. It was the fact he'd been hit with a _silver_ candlestick holder. He had turned just in time to have it hit him on the side of his head, right onto the top of his ear and his temple. The burn bled furiously and Remus felt weak. It burned like a branding iron and Remus let out a primal howl that could've woken the whole house.  
In fact, it did.  
*  
Mr Granger had already moved around and picked up the candlestick holder again. He could see Lupin clutching at the side of his head.  
"So it _is_ you then, Lupin!" He exclaimed. "No wonder Hermione didn't tell us. Safe are we? Away from the full moon? Well you're still what you are Lupin... A monster!" Mr Granger threw the candlestick holder at him again.  
*  
The pain seered as it hit Remus's forearm and burned a deep crimson scar into his skin. The burn bled as the last had, cutting with every drop of dark red blood he lost. Remus tried to stand, but he couldn't muster enough strength to. He could hear a rumbling from outside the room.  
*  
Hermione burst through the door. She had heard the howl as she closed the door to her room. She could recognise the howl as Remus's. Remus was in pain. She felt the howl cut into her stomach. She was out of her room and back into his before she could collect her thoughts.  
  
"Remus!" She cried, tears suddenly flooding from her eyes as she gazed upon the motionless figure before her. He was bleeding heavily from his head, ear and arm and towering above him was Henry Granger, brandishing the silver candlestick holder and shouting loudly.  
Hermione's mother was at the door, screaming and wailing. Without a second thought as to where Harry might be, Hermione threw herself in front of her father and grabbed the monstrous object that had hurt Remus so badly. She looked back to the old fashioned fireplace behind her that was the trademark of a very old house indeed.  
She reached into her pocket, threw the floo powder into the fireplace and in a flash of green flames they were gone.  
*  
Harry sat beneath the Invisibilty Cloak on the mantle above the fireplace. He had witnessed the entire event. He was furious. But not with mr Granger. With Hermione and Remus. They were about to kiss. He had seen it. It couldn't happen. He was almost forty, he was a werewolf, he was Remus. James and Sirius's best friend. One of the Marauders. In Harry's eyes _he_ was never meant to have Hermione. _Never_.  
*  
Hermione looked out onto the splendour that was Lupin Lodge. The journey through the fireplace had awoken Remus. He pulled her toward him. And their lips finally met.  


* * *

_Well, it's taken me a while to get this chapter up but it's a good length and I've tried to make it as good as the one's before. Don't worry, the story isn't over! There's a lot more to come! I'm going to pull in some more well-known characters, the Grangers and Harry will feature **a lot more**_ _in the story too!  
  
Many thanks to my marvellous reviewers! Keep it comin' guys! Reviews keep me writing! :)_  



	4. Four Lupin Lodge

Lupin Lodge _I need to say congratulations to Phoenix for converting to being a Lupin fan! Plus please check out my other stories if you like Remus fics 'cause that's what most of 'em are!  
  
_

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but kiss back when Remus kissed her. She had wanted to kiss him for so long; she had been planning to in the very moments before her father had burst into the guest room at the Granger's home. She lingered in his arms long after they parted before realizing she was drenched in his blood.  
*  
Remus felt faint. And it wasn't just due to the vast amount of blood he had lost. He had kissed Hermione. "You _can't_ be..." Remus thought to himself as they looked into each other's eyes. "You just _can't_ be falling for her..."  
*  
"You are _not_ falling for him..." Hermione thought as she gazed into the silver-blue eyes she knew so well.  
*  
When they finally parted, Remus felt very uneasy. He stumbled to his Gryffindor-gold sofa and collapsed onto it with a soft _"thump"_. Hermione had pulled herself together.  
"Goodness Remus! I'd forgotten you were still bleeding!" She headed for the kitchen. "Any healing stuff around?" She asked.  
"P - potions in f - fridge!" He managed to tell her.  
*  
Hermione looked at all the neatly labelled potions on the top shelf of the fridge. Sadly, she noticed most were wolfsbane. She took a vial of something labelled "Healing Draft" and headed back to find Remus's golden sofa turning blood red.  
"Heavens above!"  
Hermione rushed to Remus's side and put the edge of the vial to his mouth. He drank needingly and the wounds cleared in a matter of seconds.  
*  
"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded, smacking his shoulder lightly.  
"You sound like Madam Pomfrey." Remus replied.  
"_Why is everything suddenly so normal?_" Remus thought as he and Hermione cleared away the trail of blood leading back to the fireplace. "_Has she forgotten I've kissed her already?_"  
*  
"_Why hasn't he said anything about the kiss yet?_" Hermione worriedly mused as she returned the half full vial of Healing Draft to the fridge.  
*  
Remus looked at the fireplace. They had travelled by floo powder.  
"Why do you carry floo powder in the pocket of your night dress?"   
Remus was bemused as to how she had managed to drag him into the flames. He sat down on the newly cleaned golden sofa and she came to join him. Suddenly aware that he was still wearing only his boxers, Remus summoned a set of dressing gowns and the two escapees hurriedly and bashfully put them on.  
Hermione finally replied. "Just in case we were needed, what with the Order and all..."  
Remus nodded.  
"How did you know where to go?" He questioned after a few seconds more.  
"I asked for _home_..." She replied, a delightfully warm smile edging reluctantly onto her face.  
*  
Hermione looked at Remus in the soft light of the living room. He looked rather dashing in his deep red dressing gown.  
"_Ask him now_." She thought.  
*  
Remus watched Hermione as she watched him. He could see her examining his robe and without realizing it he was doing the same to her. She really did look incredible.  
"_Now or never_." He thought.  
*  
They said each others' names at the same time.   
  
Remus let out a short laugh and Hermione turned as crimson as Remus's own blood. She looked down bashfully and he lifted her head with his hand on her chin. She looked up into his eyes and they kissed again. Hermione leaned into Remus and he eased her back so he was lying flat on the sofa. When they finally broke off Hermione pulled herself up.  
"Wow."  
*  
Hermione clearly hadn't realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud. Remus raised an eyebrow and Hermione began to giggle. Remus laughed as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He put a hand on her waist and smiled.  
  
Remus was about to speak when an almighty _"BANG_!" came from the entrance hall. It was well past midnight. And someone was knocking at the door.  


* * *

_Sorry to leave it on another cliff hanger but I needed to end the chapter before anything, ahem, **else** happened between Herm and Remus. Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers. I have a little preview of Chapter Five for you...  
  
**An Unexpected Guest, A Blessing In Disguise, A Jealous Young Man, An Understanding Friend...  
Coming Soon...**_  



	5. Five Snape's Warning

Snape's Warning _For my newest readers and reviewers I'd like to say this is not a Herm/Remus/Harry triangle, it just so happens Harry fancies Hermione. And as for further questions, all will be revealed...  
  
_

* * *

Snape glided into Lupin's living room and seated himself in the black leather armchair opposite the sofa. The fire crackled behind him and made him appear rather more threatening towards Remus than he should have. Hermione had headed for the kitchen. Remus thought it best that whoever was at the door shouldn't find them together at this hour in barely more than dressing gowns. He was right, of course. If anyone could make a mountain from a molehill it was Severus Snape.  
"I thought you were at the Granger's?" Snape asked as he seemingly checked the room for supposed clues.  
"Why?" Remus asked, "Hoping to rob me of my possessions whilst I'm away?"  
"Hardly..." Snape replied curtly.  
Remus, now seated on the sofa casually, shifted in his seat. His wolf's ears had picked up a sound. He could hear Hermione shuffling around in the kitchen.  
"Why aren't you there?" He asked Remus.  
"There was... A disagreement of sorts..." Remus was uneasy.  
"Yes, I heard..." It must have been obvious. Snape smirked.  
"Then why the hell did you ask?" Remus replied, raising his voice slightly.  
"To see if you'd tell the truth." Snape was quick with his replies. "You're awfully good at keeping secrets..."  
That last comment cut into Remus. It cut him deeper than even a silver dagger could've.  
*  
Hermione listened intently from the point where Remus had raised his voice. She knew it was Snape talking. Who else could it be? That slow, drawling, sarcastic voice could only belong to the worst scum to ever teach at Hogwarts. Hermione had become a lot stronger against Snape these past couple of years. She knew she was better than him. And now she was better at showing it proudly.  
Hermione edged up to the door and peered through the keyhole.  
*  
"Yes, well. Enough of that!" Remus said, standing up.  
Severus did the same.  
"So what _can_ I assist you with?" Remus asked.  
With that remark, Snape smacked him across the face.  
*  
Hermione heard Snape's cold hand hit Remus. She realized what Remus really meant to her. She felt it, as though Remus was sharing her feelings; sharing her heart...  
*  
"I'm beginning to think people dislike me, you know..." Remus mused aloud, rubbing the side of his face as though it hurt.  
"It's disgraceful... And a _werewolf_ to boot!" Snape was clearly disgusted. Remus didn't really care. It must have showed. "Proud of yourself, I suppose?"  
*  
"Ecstatic." Remus replied.  
Hermione blushed beetroot red.  
*  
"I see..." Snape said with a cold stare. "This is some form of..." He circled Remus as he spoke. "Mid-life crisis, is it not? Trying to prove your virility I'd imagine?"  
*  
"I assure you Professor Snape, Remus certainly isn't lacking in that department..." Hermione entered the room casually and Remus turned to face her.  
*  
Remus's ears burned. he felt as though he must be glowing with pride for how Hermione would stand up for him. Snape stopped circling Remus and quickly assessed the situation. He sneered.  
"Answering each other's questions now are we? How quaint..."  
"We try..." Remus replied with a wry smile as Snape turned to face him. Hermione smiled rather alluringly from behind Snape.  
"And is Dumbledore aware of this..." Snape was clearly searching for the right word. "Fiasco?"  
  
"I am now, Severus." Dumbledore had appeared at the door. "I trust that now you have successfully delivered your scorn to Remus, you will be taking your leave?"  
Snape stormed from Lupin Lodge without so much as a backward glance.  
*  
"Oh God." Hermione thought. "It's Dumbledore. He'd only dismiss Snape like that if he wanted to discuss this seriously. This relationship will be over before it's begun." Hermione suddenly shook herself mentally. "You are _not_ having a relationship with Remus. It was a _comfort kiss_..." She still blushed, regardless of what she tried to make herself believe.  
*  
"Now Remus, I must discuss some Order business with you. Don't worry, I won't keep you long, I'm sure you and Miss Granger have _better things to do_ with the remainder of the evening..." He looked at his watch. "Ah... morning I mean..."  
"_Better things to do_?" Remus thought, "You have no idea..." His ears must have been turned to cinders from the burning they had been doing all night...  
*  
Harry was listening to his muggle stereo in his bedroom and reading the papers to distract him from Hermione. But he couldn't escape his thoughts.  
"Why did I bother spying on her?" He questioned. "Because you care about her." He answered himself.   
He had been watching Hermione sleep before and had followed her out of her room when she had woken up. She looked so beautiful when she slept... Much too beautiful for _him_. Much too young, innocent and helpless for _him_...  
The music played in his ears as he read yesterday's Prophet:  
  
_Don't it always seem to go,  
That you don't know what ya got 'til it's gone..._  
  
His fist clenched around the paper with a crunch...  


* * *

_Sorry to leave it on **another** cliff hanger! I just need to keep you guys reading! Bit of a disclaimer: The song lines are from Big Yellow Taxi by the Counting Crows. A Preview for you...  
  
**A Father Returns, A Letter Arrives, An Arrow Misses, A Hero Strives...  
Coming Soon...**_  
_P.S. I didn't mean for the preview to be a rhyme, it sort of happened!_ **Keep reviewing!_ Many thanks to my constant reviewers of every chapter! :)_**  



	6. Six Accio Arrow

Accio Arrow  
_Plenty more reviews please! Here's another action piece, with a fair deal of Romance in it. I hope you guys have read Lupin's Christmas (another story of mine published here), or you're not going to get bits of what's going on here!  
  
_

* * *

"So, what exactly does this curse do then, Harry?" Henry whispered at the breakfast table.  
"I'll read it, shall I?" Harry asked.  
Henry Granger nodded.  
"_The curse of the silver arrow is an ancient method used by medieval wizards for the murder of werewolves..._"  
"A little harsh, don't you think?" Granger asked, worriedly.  
"If the Ministry catches Remus they'll do just as bad. If not, worse..."  
"Read on."  
"Right, _The arrow must be contained in its casing until ready for use. When the charm is performed to release it, the silver arrow guides itself to the werewolf, regardless of blockages such as walls, ceilings etc. The single thing the silver arrow cannot pass through as a phantom or shadow arrow is flesh. The silver arrow is extremely accurate, aiming for its victim's heart and killing upon impact..._"  
"I've got an idea..." Henry replied after a pause.  
He had an awful idea. He a wonderfully awful idea.  
"Sometimes I amaze even myself..." He thought proudly...  
***  
Hermione awoke to find herself in a four poster bed, the sunlight streaming in through the french windows on her left. She gazed at the light and then turned her attention to the room itself. The room was a warm Gryffindor red with oddly familiar golden furniture.  
The thoughts of the previous night returned to Hermione and struck her instantly as she looked at the sofa.  
"You're at Lupin Lodge," she told herself, "Your father's an idiot. _You kissed Remus_."  
Hermione blushed despite being alone in the room. She found she was still in her nightwear from the night before.  
Pulling herself out of bed, Hermione found that some clothes had been put out for her. A long-sleeved, white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Oddly enough they looked in her size.  
"Well who would wear them here?" She questioned herself, trying them on.  
"A perfect fit." She said aloud, admiring the quality of the jeans in the mirrors opposite the bed. Without wondering why Remus had mirrors opposite the bed in one of his rooms, Hermione tried to piece together the situation.  
"These must be his daughter's clothes then. I hope she doesn't mind that they've been left out... Uh oh..." A thought occurred to her. "Are his kids here? Matthew and Courtney? They must be, this is their home. Then why hadn't they come down last night?" After asking herself that last question, Hermione realized she was glad they hadn't intruded...  
***  
"What a mess..." Remus mused aloud in his study on the ground floor. He could smell bacon frying. Gomby must've been making breakfast.  
"What a mess..." He repeated, sighing. The study was spotless. He was talking about the events of last night.  
"What a mess..." He said again.  
***  
"GRUB UP!!!" Came a squeaky voice from the kitchen.  
Both Hermione and Remus heard it.  
Both Hermione and Remus headed for the kitchen.  
Both Hermione and Remus crashed into someone else on their way.  
***  
"Sorry love!" Remus said, holding Hermione at the shoulders. "Breakfast?" He questioned.  
She smiled and followed him into the kitchen.  
***  
Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table next to Remus.  
"Wait a minute... You just called me _love_ didn't you?" She questioned with a broad smile.  
"Ah, yes, well... Gomby! Any sign of that bacon?" Remus looked away, ears as red as the tomato ketchup on the table.  
Hermione's smile broadened further, but suddenly faded when she realized just who Gomby was. A small house elf ambled his way to the dining table. He wore tiny glasses and was, strangely enough, fully clothed.  
"_You_ have a house elf?" Hermione asked, both astonished and disappointed.  
***  
Remus knew all about S.P.E.W. and Hermione's elf rights programme.  
"Don't worry. He's on twenty five galleons a month, plus holidays and he's permitted clothes, as you can see." Remus had seen the shocked look in her eyes. The same shocked look he had received the night before, when they had unconsciously inspected each other in the moonlight.  
Hermione sighed a deep relieved sigh and tucked in to a hefty plateful of bacon and eggs. Before she was even half-way through Remus had finished and cleared the plate.  
***  
"Hungry?" Hermione questioned jokingly.  
"Mr Lupin usually has one of my special full-englishes! Are you not well, sir?" Gomby questioned. His little face looked so concerned. Hermione felt as though Gomby really cared about his master. She was genuinely touched.  
"Not much of an appetite today I'm afraid..." He replied absent-mindedly as he passed Gomby his empty plate.  
"Is Young Mr Lupin not coming to breakfast today, sir?" Gomby questioned.  
"I'd forgotten he wasn't here!" Remus announced, snapping back into reality. "I'll fetch him while you're finishing your breakfast, Hermione."  
Hermione nodded. "Okay." She replied. "What about Courtney?" She questioned, wondering when she'd be able to thank her for the use of her top and jeans.  
"Oh she won't be coming, partially due to the fact that she's in Calais..."  
"Oh." Hermione replied.  
***  
"...And partially due to the fact that she's not speaking to me." Remus added, sliding out of the door and sprinting upstairs. He didn't want her to ask why. He didn't want to tell her why.  
He found his son sprawled on the edge of his four poster bed, about to slide off onto the floor.  
"Get up you lazy sod..." He said, voice raised.  
Matthew grunted and turned over, falling onto the floor. Remus poked at his son's back with his foot, laughing all the while.  
"C'mon lazy. You'll miss breakfast!"  
"Mwaaaah?" Came a muffled reply from the pile of blankets Matthew resided in. He pulled himself up and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like. "Full-English."  
Remus sighed and headed back downstairs. As he reached the bottom and was about to head back into the kitchen an almighty THUMP came from the doorway. Remus crossed the entrance hall and opened the door to see Henry Granger's glaring eyes. He looked beyond Mr Granger to see the Knight Bus parked on his lawn and Harry standing by it.  
Mr Granger thrust a bag into Remus's hands. He took it firmly and glared, puzzled, at it.  
"Hermione's things... Seeing as she's here and all..." Henry Granger replied gruffly. "Tell her to come home when she's ready, her mum's going mad with worry..."  
Remus couldn't help feeling a well of guilt and pity forming in his stomach.  
"Tell your lovely lady wife not to worry, Hermione's fine with me..." Remus replied as smugly as he could muster. "Did you want to speak to Hermione?" He questioned.  
***  
"I don't want to speak to him." Hermione said, approaching the door. She had heard how Remus had almost boasted the fact that she was safe and well _with him_. And what's more, she had enjoyed hearing him say it.  
She took the bag from Remus's hands as her father stormed off back towards the Knight Bus. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back, however forced the smile looked.  
The Knight Bus vanished with a BANG as Remus closed the door. He put a strong hand on Hermione's shoulder. He felt so warm.  
"You all right?" He questioned. It was almost adorable how much he cared about her. She looked into his eyes again.  
"Yup..." She told herself. "There's the glint in his eye..."  
Hermione couldn't help herself. She leaned into Remus and kissed him, dropping the bag her father had brought her.  
***  
The bag landed on Remus's foot and he kicked it off. He didn't care. He was too engrossed in the masses of passion embossed onto him by Hermione. Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, Remus enjoyed every second that Hermione was near him.  
Their lips were only separated by a CRASH behind them. Matthew had rode the banister downstairs and crashed head first into Gomby.  
***  
"Oh my! Are you two all right there?" Hermione asked, blissfully unaware that she was still in Remus's grip.  
Matthew was the first to assess the situation, despite having Gomby sat on his legs, rubbing his tiny head and apologizing for the intrusion.  
"What's going on?" He questioned.  
***  
It was only then that Remus realized what Matthew was on about. He slid away from Hermione and picked up Gomby, placing him on the chair outside his study. Gomby was very flushed and all of a shudder.  
"Oh many thanks, Mr Lupin, sir! Gomby is most grateful!"  
Remus pulled his son up and led him into the study. He indicated a chair for Matthew to sit on and then headed back to the door frame.  
"Let me explain it to him..." Remus told Hermione.  
"Explain _what_ exactly?" She questioned, half jokingly.  
"This." He replied, kissing her gently on the lips.  
***  
Before Hermione could speak he had closed the door. Hermione sighed and sunk onto the steps at the side of the study. She looked across to Gomby, who was sighing and shaking his head.  
"Are you all right?" She questioned. "Are you injured or anything?"  
"Oh no, Miss Hermione!" He replied, shaking his head even more. "It is not myself that I worry for!" He told her. "It is Mr Lupin. Oh he has such terrible luck with his children! Two gone away and one who's on the verge, miss!"  
"Two?" Hermione questioned, moving over in front of the study door and leaning on the chair arm. "Two gone an one on the verge? That makes three Gomby!"  
"Yes? Miss Granger, miss! Three children! Jacob, Courtney and Matthew!" Gomby seemed amazed that Hermione had only heard of two of Remus's children.  
"So... Where's Jacob then?" She questioned.  
Gomby immediately broke into fits of tears.  
"Oh goodness! I'm sorry Gomby, what's wrong?" Hermione hated to offend the house elves she fought for.  
"Jacob went the way of Mrs Lupin! So sad it is..." He sniffed, pulling a tiny handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket. "The only child, he was, to never have quarrelled with kind Mr Lupin!"  
Hermione was shocked  
***  
"Ready?" Harry asked Mr Granger.  
"Ready!" He replied.  
And with that, Harry cast the charm for the release of the Silver Arrow.  
***  
Hermione looked up as an owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter to the ground before Gomby. Hermione reached across to pick it up.  
  
And felt an arrow in her side.  


* * *

_A nice long chapter for you! Sorry it's been ages but my PC hasn't been responding to the FanFiction.net site! :) Back now anyways! Another cliff-hanger I know! Sorry but the chapter's long enough already! The next one will be much shorter! Preview here:  
  
**The Healing Begins, The Love Blossoms, The Letter Is Read, The Truth Is Revealed...  
Coming Soon...**_  



	7. Seven Troublesome Truths

Troublesome Truths  
_You might have noticed I've changed the certificate now. Read on to find out why! Piling on the Romance and Drama now. Sorry about the long wait between chaps 5 & 6 but I'm gonna put loads of chaps up before I go away on hols next week so keep checking back. Please keep r/r! Your reviews keep me writing guys! :)  
  
_

* * *

Hermione awoke to the soothing sensation of a healing draft being poured onto her aching side. She opened her eyes and found Remus at her side. A firm hand over the wound on her stomach, Hermione could feel immense warmth coming from him. She liked it; it made her feel secure, knowing he was there at her side.  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
Remus turned to her, smiling and clearly overjoyed that she was awake and alert as ever.  
"Fine. You?" He asked.  
"Fine. Curious, but fine."  
"Curious?" He enquired, eyebrows raised. Remus was _always_ gorgeous when he raised his eyebrows like that. It never failed to make Hermione's stomach jump with glee. "Anything you want to ask? I'll answer it right now."  
*** _(A/N: The next part's written like a kind-of interview because it's hard to write a question and answer session the same as a story! :D )_  
"First, why did I wake up in a bed? I didn't go to sleep in one..."  
"You fell asleep in the kitchen while I was talking to Dumbledore. I found you out for the count on the dining table and levitated you upstairs."  
"And the clothes laid out for me this morning?"  
"Gomby's idea. Couldn't have you wandering around in you nightwear all day, could we?"  
***  
Hermione blushed so much she felt her face would burn to cinders. She giggled. Remus leant over Hermione and she pulled him to her. He kissed her gently and was going to break off. But Hermione stopped him, pulling him closer still. They engaged in a very passionate kiss and lingered at each other's lips before continuing the discussion.  
***  
"Did you get the letter?"  
"What letter?" Remus asked, confused.  
"This letter, Mr Lupin, sir!" Gomby piped up. Hermione hadn't realized he was there. She felt a little embarrassed, having completely snogged Remus with him in the room.  
***  
Remus recognized the writing on the letter. He shuddered and opened it up. One look at it and he threw it to the ground. Gomby picked it up.   
It was from Courtney, his only daughter, daddy's little girl. Remus stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him.  
***  
Hermione sat up in bed, bemused at the situation. A minute ago Remus and her had been chatting and kissing and now he had left her to heal without another word. She looked to Gomby, who was reading the letter and muttering to himself:  
"Oh no, oh no... Poor Mr Lupin, poor Young Master Matthew... Oh no, oh no, oh no!"  
"Let me see that, Gomby..." She said gently.  
Gomby's wide eyes surveyed Hermione. He smiled warmly, pushing his little glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He passed her the letter.  
***  
_**Dear Dad,  
I suppose Matt told you I'm in Calais. I've decided I don't want to see you at all this summer. So don't bother writing back. In fact, only write back if you're dying, or if Matt or Gomby's dying. Otherwise I don't want to know at all...   
Sorry I didn't come visit you at Christmas, but I thought you and Matt would be cosy and all, with it being the transformation. I still can't believe Matt speaks to you.   
After all, you've cursed him for life haven't you? Well done, Dad, you ruined all of our lives that night.  
Mum, Jake, Mine and Matt's. Talk about killing two birds with one stone... And knocking two more out on the ricochet...****  
  
You could have saved us all you callous bastard,  
Courtney Lupin.**_  
***  
Hermione dropped the letter. She felt weak from the healing draft. She lay down onto her pillow and fainted.  


* * *

_Okay, a shorter chapter as promised, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. More cliff-hangers! Ahhh, I just love to keep you guessing. All your questions are answered in my other stories, so please read them and you shall find enlightenment. (I sound like a bad advert for Yoga classes don't I? Ahhh well...)  
Previews!!!!!!  
Chapter Eight:  
**A Reply, A Confrontation, A Desperate Man, A Night Alone **("Finally!" I hear you say! ;) )**,  
Coming Soon...**_  



	8. Eight Face To Face

Face To Face  
_Right, now I've been away for ages and I'm finally back, so a nice big chapter filled with what's hopefully great stuff! Please keep r/r!   
  
_

* * *

Remus sat in his study shaking his head over and over. And over and over. And over again. Every word Courtney said or wrote to him cut into him like a silver dagger. Slashing through his heart every moment he thought of her. Courtney had always been the spirited one. Matthew was the mummy's boy and Jacob... Well, Jake was a dreamer, just like Remus had once been.   
Of course, things were much simpler after they died. No dreaming. No hoping. No turning back.  
All of Remus's dearest friends seemed to have gone the same way. Every last one, murdered by Voldemort or the Death Eaters.  
"_You could have saved us all you callous bastard..._" That's what she had written. His own flesh and blood could hurt him so much with those words.  
But it was true. He could have saved them, but he couldn't. He wanted to save them, but he didn't. He was in two minds of what to do that night. His werewolf self had aided them by killing Maxis Malfoy, but it had ruined them by turning on poor Matthew. Remus's werewolf self had been so occupied in cornering his youngest son that Remus couldn't tear away to face Voldemort and save Cara and Jake...  
He _was_ callous. And there was no doubt he was a bastard for what he had done.  
Remus drooped his head low and let out a sigh that was more of a growl.  
***  
Hermione headed downstairs. She had come around again and her wound had healed as best it could. The glow of early evening was setting in outside. Hermione stopped at the door of the study and listened carefully. Remus sighed deeply from within the room.  
Edging the door open, she found Remus with his head in his hands, sitting behind his desk. He looked up and his piercing but tear-gilded eyes met hers. Hermione heart felt suddenly lifted. Remus smiled widely, his years of trials and torment lifting so much as he did so.  
***  
Remus examined Hermione carefully. Every inch of her glowed with sheer perfection. Her hair glistened with a hint of spun gold in the dim glow of the early evening and the setting sun outside. He smiled widely and stood up.  
"I have to send her a reply..."  
***  
That was the last thing Hermione had expected him to say. But she tried not to show her surprise. For the first time in a long while she was lost for words completely.  
"But it can wait." He finally decided. "I'll do it tomorrow..." He put his hands on Hermione's soft shoulders. She felt his warmth radiate through every muscle in her body. It made her want him to kiss her again. He had a power over her that no one else could imagine. She leaned forward slightly, hoping he would take the hint.  
Fortunately Remus never missed much. His senses were sharp. He leaned his head towards her, due to the fact that he was about five inches taller, and tilted his head slightly. Their lips were no more than a half-inch away when a voice piped up from behind them.  
"Dad?"  
***  
Remus pulled away and looked over Hermione's shoulder for the source of the voice.  
"Yes, son?" He asked, noticing Matthew's puzzled expression.  
"What you said yesterday... I thought you two were- ?"  
Remus had to cut Matthew off. If Hermione found out what Remus had "explained" to Matthew she'd probably leave. "Change of plans." He said curtly, before pulling away completely and heading back into his study.  
***  
"Oh, right..." Matthew said sleepily as he wandered back upstairs.  
Hermione didn't want to question him. She wanted Remus back at her side. But she was disheartened by the click of the study door locking and the movement of a chair inside. Gomby had miandered out into the hallway. She headed over to him.  
***  
**_Dear Courtney,  
Sorry you feel that way. Would've been nice to patch things up a bit. Matt misses you, I'm sure he'll be pleased to know you're only coming back if he's on his deathbed which, by the way, he is once a month. And yes, I do know that's my fault too. Go ahead, blame it all on me, I don't care any more. Quite a shock to receive your letter, seeing as I never raised you to be so vindictive. Of course what you said is true to a certain extent. But if you really want someone to blame it'll have to be the werewolf who bit me all those years ago because he's the one who's really responsible for all this mess isn't he?  
Still love you (although you hate me so much),  
Dad._**  
***  
Hermione watched a tawny owl fly past the large windows with a letter attached to its leg. "The reply..." She mumbled under her breath. But before Hermione could question anything or even speak to Gomby, a loud CRASH came from within the study. Followed by another CRASH. And another. And another.  
"What the hell is he doing?!" Hermione questioned, outraged. Remus sounded as though he was throwing over all his bookcases and smashing them to bits.  
"Ah young miss..." Gomby began. Although his voice was quiet amid the loud crashes and bangs coming from the study, Hermione listened intently to what he said. "As you well know, Mr Lupin is not a very violent man. And when he is angry he prefers to vent it on something non-human. That is to say, not a person. So, he is smashing up his study. The sad thing is, when he does this he will not even allow me to tidy it! He repairs it all himself does our kind Mr Lupin!" Gomby was wearing a small checkered dai cap, which he took off and held to his chest. "So sad it is, miss Hermione, so very sad indeed."  
The crashing stopped and Remus unlocked the door.  
***  
"IT'S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT!" Harry shouted over Mr Granger's already raised voice.  
"IT WASN'T MEANT TO HIT HERMIONE!"  
"I _KNOW_ THAT!"  
"THEN WHY DID IT SMART ARSE?"  
"I DON'T KNOW, SHE MUST HAVE BEEN IN ITS WAY! JUST BE THANKFUL SHE'S NOT DEAD WILL YOU?!"  
Mr Granger broke down and sat down at the kitchen table. His wife was out shopping when he received the owl from some bloody house-elf called Gomby informing him his curse had backfired. An hour later and she was still out. Harry sat down beside him.  
"I'm a desperate man, Harry. I want my little girl back. Goodness knows what could happen if _he_ turns her against us!"  
Harry knew only too well what he felt like. He missed Hermione so much it hurt. What could she possibly see in _him_? That _half-blooded freak of nature_? What did he have that was so appealing?  
"What do we do?" Henry Granger asked.  
***  
Gomby had headed out into the kitchen. Hermione headed right toward Remus and kissed him before he could object. Luckily for her, he didn't object anyway. Their lips locked for a lot longer than she had expected. But when they finally broke off, Remus looked up towards the stairs.  
"Matthew's gone to bed for a siesta." He said placidly, but with a very presumptuous glint in his eyes.  
"Sounds like a good idea..." Hermione said seductively as she headed up the stairs.  
***  
"I never miss a hint..." Remus thought as he followed her.  


* * *

_You like? Bear in mind I've been away for ages on holiday! Now I'm back you can keep on the lookout for chapter updates on all my stories!  
Previews for all!!!  
**A New Plan, An Old Friend, A New Man, A Jealous Werewolf****,  
Coming Soon...**_  
Uh oh... Sounds good doesn't it? :-p  



	9. Nine A Very Jealous Werewolf

The Green Eyed Werewolf  
_Sorry to keep you waiting. I've been working on a new project involving many characters...Keep a look out! Please keep r/r!   
  
_

* * *

Remus followed Hermione into the master bedroom. She was leading him so freely he didn't even realize he was following her. He watched the swing in her step as she turned back to him. He saw the glint in her eyes and grinned wickedly.  
***  
"This had better work Harry..." Mr Granger said desperately. His vindictiveness had ebbed away and been replaced by hurt and longing. He had to plot the new plans by night, so that his darling wife would not disturb whatever magical activity was going on downstairs.  
"You do know I could be expelled for this?" Harry questioned nervously.  
"It's all in a good cause. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand..." Mr Granger shivered and tightened his dressing gown as the sentence passed his lips.  
***  
A wise old wizard listened to the two new allies speaking. He had been able to stop the arrow hitting Remus but hadn't been able to divert it from Hermione too. Remus and Hermione weren't meant to be together, he knew that much. But what could he do to stop them? Even a powerful wizard such as himself could not stop passion in it's strongest of forms. He had to refer to it as passion. He could not consider it as love, no, that would be impossible to stop. Nevertheless, action had to be taken...  
The wisened mage picked up another sound. A female giggle and a male growl. He sighed.  
"I may not be able to stop it," he thought, "but I can certainly create some, ahem, _distractions_..."  
***  
Hermione giggled as Remus kissed her neck. He growled a low growl as she tugged at the buttons of his shirt. She giggled more. He slid up towards her and put an arm either side of her. She held his neck and pulled him to her.  
And then the doorbell rang.  
***  
"Son of a bitch," Remus muttered, getting up.  
Hermione pulled him down again. "Pretend we're not in..." She whispered, biting at his ear.  
"I don't need another silver arrow situation love..." He sighed, pulling away very reluctantly. He headed down the stairs quickly and wrenched the door opened.  
"Yes?" He asked half-heartedly, before he'd had the chance to see who it was.  
"G'day Remus," came a familairly common voice.  
"Oh gods not you." Remus blurted out, feeling absoloutely furious that he was missing out on what awaited him upstairs. It was Cameron Fletcher, Mundungus's good-for-nothing nephew.  
"Busy were you?" Cameron said, noticing Remus's half-ripped-off shirt.  
"Yes, actually, I am," Remus said curtly. Mundungus was enough to withstand but his nephew was twenty times the criminal.  
"What's going on Remus?" Came Hermione's voice from behind him.  
"Oh shit..." Remus thought, turning.  
"Nothing love, just dealing with it..." He said.  
But Hermione didn't move. She was staring at Cameron. Remus knew that glazed-over faraway look. His insides burned with sheer fury. It had to be Granger and Harry again...   
It was a Love Spell...  


* * *

_Hope you're still enjoying the tale! Sorry to break up Remus and Herm just as things are about to get "interesting" between them but I have bigger plans to create!!! Review!!!!!!!  
Previews!!!  
**Solutions, Confessions and A Very Depressing Pensieve****  
Soon...**_  
  
  



	10. Ten The Pensieve

The Pensieve  
_Apologies for your painful waiting! Please keep r/r!   
  
_

* * *

"You bastard," he said, turning to Cameron.  
"What? What have I done," he said, grinning and winking at Hermione.  
She giggled.  
Remus pulled Cameron by the scruff of his neck into the house and slammed him into the chair by the study. He raced into the study and pulled a purple vial off one of the shelves.  
***  
Hermione edged towards Cameron. He wasn't really handsome, but that didn't matter... Not as handsome as Remus... _Remus_... Merlin what was she doing?! But she couldn't stop heading for Cameron...  
***  
Remus stopped Hermione getting any closer. He held the vial up to her.  
"Drink," he ordered.  
"Sure...." she said dreamily, taking the vial and letting the purple liquid slide down her throat.  
***  
Hermione suddenly snapped back into reality. Cameron Fletcher was a wily little redhead with a goofy grin. She was in Remus's arms. She sighed and shook her head.  
"Why does everything happen to us?" She asked Remus honestly.  
But Remus let her go and headed over to Cameron.  
***  
He used all his werewolf strength to slam Cameron against the wall and suspend him a foot into the air. "Did Harry and Granger send you?" He asked politely despite the situation.  
"N- no!" Cameron spluttered.  
"Then you're here of your own accord?" He asked, getting more confused by the minute.  
***  
It was strange to see Remus being so forceful. But it was almost comical how high above the ground Fletcher was, even though he was barely meeting Remus's eyes. Remus was tall. Very tall. 6 foot 3 in fact. About five inches taller than Hermione, who had shot up over the summer term at Hogwarts.  
***  
"N- no!" Cameron said again.  
Remus sighed impatiently. "Then who sent you?" He tightened his grip on Cameron's neck.  
"Dumbledore!" He cried.  
Remus dropped him to the ground. _Dumbledore? What in blazes was Albus doing?!_  
"Why?" Remus asked meanacingly, pulling Cameron up to his feet again.  
"He sent the love spell and this..." Cameron handed Remus a letter.  
"Does he want a reply?" Remus inquired.  
Cameron shook his head uneasily.  
"Then get out!" Remus said, flinging him to the door.  
***  
Remus leaned on the door when it was shut again and sighed heavily. Hermioen watched him read the letter.  
***  
_It should not happen Remus. You and I know it well. Visit your pensieve and think again I pray you.  
Albus_  
***  
Remus sighed again and headed to where Hermione stood, bemused by the whole situation. He put his arm gently around her.  
"Come on love," he said sorrowfully, "I have to show you something..."  
He guided her to the study.  


* * *

_Very important Plotline in the next chapter!!! Review!!!!!!!  
Previews!!!  
**Memories are hard to forget...****  
Soon...**_  
  
  
  



	11. Eleven The Pensieve continued

**The Pensieve**  
_I am dreadfully sorry for keeping you waiting FOREVER. Thank you for still reading!!!_  


* * *

The swirling silver liquid engulfed Hermione and she gripped Remus's arm tightly as they fell into the Pensieve. She looked around unsurely, trying to assess her surroundings. They were at Hogwarts, she could see that much. On the Gryffindor Tower landing.  
"This way," Remus, a warm hand on her shoulder, turned her gently and led her to the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. He looked to a clock on the opposite wall and then back to the entrance.  
Hermione watched intently. Then, sure enough, whoever Remus had been expecting began to emerge from the behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione let loose a sigh: it was a much younger Remus Lupin. His hair was the same mousy brown, but with much less gray, and he was tall and muscular. She began to try and work out his age.  
"Sixteen," he said, as if reading her mind.  
***  
Remus could see something in Hermione's eyes. He recognised the feeling well. It was the expression of confusion she always wore when she was working things out. It was only natural to assume she was working out his age. Something jerked in his stomach, a sort of proud pleasure that he knew her so well.  
***  
She nodded and followed as he began to closely follow the younger version of himself down the corridor and towards the stairs. They began to descend the stairs in the bright afternoon light. Young Remus was dressed casually, as if it were a weekend, and there weren't many students indoors, indicating that it was probably near end-of-term and the students were all outside.  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they reached the Defence Against The Dark Arts level.  
"If my memory serves me correctly, the Slytherin Dungeons," Remus replied.  
"Why on Earth are we going there?" Hermione asked, wondering what all this had to do with their relationship.  
***  
"That's what Dumbledore wants me to remember... I'm not really sure what went on down here..." Remus thought hard as they came to the entrance hall of Hogwarts and crossed it, heading for a stone archway and a set of dark, stone stairs. He needed to remember why he couldn't have a relationship with Hermione. There was something about this day that was important and Dumbledore knew Remus needed reminding.  
It was true, Remus had forgotten a lot about Cara and their Hogwarts days. The pain of her death was so unbearable: he had gotten rid of as much memory as he could without giving himself permanent amnesia.  
***  
Hermione went first down the stone staircase, following Young Remus down a short, torchlit corridor. At the end of the corridor was a tall, burly, guard-like Slytherin next to which was a giant silver snake that could only be the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.  
"What do _you_ want?" The guard asked in a very Goyle-like voice.  
"Is Cara in there?" Young Remus asked.  
  
Hermione felt a shiver inside. Why would Cara, Remus's previous wife, have been in the Slytherin Common Room?  
"Was Cara a Slytherin?" She asked Remus uneasily. Surely he wouldn't have fallen for a Slytherin?  
"No." He replied. She sighed inwardly at this. "But most of her friends were... besides the Marauders and Lily, of course."  
  
The burly guard looked at Young Remus edgily. "Why do you need to know?" He asked, sounding more like Goyle with every word.  
"I'm her boyfriend, actually," Young Remus replied as though trying to sound important enough to get to see her.  
  
Hermione watched Remus carefully. Though she could see a tear welling in the corner of his eye, he was watching the scene with great interest. Watching carefully for whatever Dumbledore was trying to remind him of.  
  
The guard acknowledged with a kind of grunt. "Go on then," he said, "Cruciatus." The snake moved aside gracefully and the Slytherin Common Room came into vision beyond it. Hermione followed excitedly. She had never seen the inside of the Slytherin Common Room, and probably never would, this was her chance to see exactly what it was like.  
***  
Remus walked slowly into the Slytherin Common Room. Even as a memory the place haunted him. It was the scene of something terrible. And that soemthing had hurt him a lot. He remembered that much...  
But what else was there?  


* * *

_Sorry to leave it there! I've decided on the ending now, it won't come for quite a few chapters, but I know roughly where the story will end. Thanks to all the reviewers so far. Keep your comments coming and take a wild guess at the ending if you like!  
Any questions are very welcome too!  
_Coming Next Chapter: **Continued Memories and Revealed Despair...**  



End file.
